A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 23 - Jon III
Zusammenfassung Die Männer der Nachtwache erreichen Crasters Bergfried, wo sie endlich auch die ersten Menschen nördlich der Mauer finden. Craster ist ein Freund der Nachtwache, wenngleich er einen zweifelhaften Ruf genießt. Jon Schnee findet heraus, dass Craster seine Töchter heiratet und seine Jungen den so genannten Kalten Göttern opfert. Jon kann mit einer von Crasters Töchtern reden, die erzählt, dass diese Kalten Götter blau leuchtende Augen haben wie der Wiederkehrende, der Jeor Mormont angegriffen hat. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Jon dies dem Lord Kommandanten, der das aber schon weiß. Dann erfährt er, dass Craster Mormont berichtet hat, dass Manke Rayder sein Volk bei den Frostfängen zusammenrottet. Synopsis Jon Schnee reitet neben dem schlecht gelaunten Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont durch den Verfluchten Wald, dem sein genauso schlecht gelaunter Rabe auf der Schulter sitzt. Es hat die letzten sechs Tage nur geregnet, und der Boden ist schlammig und gefährlich, weil sich im Schlamm Steine verbergen. Jon denkt an Pypar und Kröte, wie sie wahrscheinlich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer sitzen. Mormont Laune hebt sich, als er Jarmen Bockwell Horn hört als Zeichen dafür, dass in Crasters Bergfried noch Menschen leben. Die sieben Dörfer, die sie bislang gefunden haben, waren alle verlassen. Jon hat schon viele Geschichten über Craster gehört. Thoren Kleinwald schwört, dass Craster ein Freund der Nachtwache sei, obwohl er einen zweifelhaften Ruf genießt: Dywen behauptet, er sei ein Mörder, ein Lügner, ein Vergewaltiger und ein Feigling und verkehre mit Dämonen und Sklavenhändlern. Mormont sagt Jon, dass er den Offizieren mitteilen soll, dass sie und ihre Männer ihre Finger von Crasters Frauen lassen und so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen reden sollen. Als Jon nach hinten in die Gruppe reitet, trifft er in der Mitte der Kolonne, die sich über eine halbe Meile erstreckt, Samwell Tarly mit den Packtieren. Die Raben sind sehr unruhig, und Sam erklärt, dass sie den Regen hassen genauso sehr wie die Menschen es tun. Sam sagt, ihm ginge es gut, er sei nur nass, aber immerhin habe ihn noch nichts getötet. Als er hört, dass Crasters Bergfried vor ihnen liegt, erzählt er, dass Eddison Tollett gesagt habe, dass Craster seine Töchter heirate, nur seinen eigenen Gesetzen folge und dass Dywen Grenn erzählt habe, dass er schwarzes Blut habe. Er hat auch gehört, dass seine Mutter eine Wildlingsfrau war, die sich mit einem Grenzer eingelassen habe. Sam will gerade aussprechen, dass Craster somit ein Bastard sei, aber Jon kommt ihm zuvor und sagt, dass er das auch alles schon gehört habe. Er teilt Sam Mormonts Warnung Crasters Frauen betreffend mit, denkt aber, dass Sam das ohnehin nicht betreffe. Jon reitet weiter nach hinten und spricht mit Ser Ottyn Wyters, der die Neuigkeiten Willkommen heißt. Er sieht immer etwas müde aus, aber durch den Regen sieht er schlimmer aus als sonst. Auf dem Rückweg an die Spitze umgeht er die Kolonne und streift durch den Wald. Als er etwas im Unterholz rascheln hört, denkt er zunächst, es sei Geist, doch es sind Dywen und Grenn, die die Gruppe flankieren. Jon teilt ihnen die Neuigkeit mit, dass es in Crasters Bergfried noch Leben gibt, aber sie reden schnell darüber, wie viele Frauen Craster wohl hat. Dann erscheint Geist doch noch lautlos an Jons Seite, als er wieder an die Spitze der Kolonne reitet. Als sie den Bergfried erreichen, ist Jon sehr enttäuscht. Er hatte keine steinerne Burg erwartet, aber Crasters so genannter Bergfried bestand nur aus einer fensterlosen Lehmhalle mit Grasdach und ein paar Tierställen und ist umgeben von einem kleinen Erdwall. Jon geht durch das Tor auf der Südwestseite und sieht, wie die ersten Brüder ihre Pferde anpflocken, während zwei 'Frauen ein Schwein schlachten und ein nacktes drekciges Mädchen Karotten aus dem Boden zieht. Chetts Hunde fangen an zu bellen bei den Geräuschen des Schweins, und Crasters Hunde geben Antwort. Als sie Geist sehen, laufen einige weg, andere fangen an zu knurren. Jon schätzt, dass etwa 30 oder höchstens 50 Männer in der Halle schlafen können, aber nicht alle 200. Der Schwermütige Edd, der gerade Mormonts Pferd säubert, schickt Jon in die Halle zum Lord Kommandanten, wobei er den Wolf besser draußen lassen solle. Drinnen sind schon ein Dutzend Obergrenzer inklusive Jarmen Bockwell und Thoren Kleinwald und versammeln sich um ein Lagerfeuer in der Mitte der nach Hunden und Mist stinkenden Halle. Jon denkt daran, wie er sich darauf gefreut hatte, die Wunder der Welt zu sehen, als er an die Mauer kam, und nun tränen ihm die Augen vor lauter stinkendem Rauch. Craster ist der Einzige, der auf einem Stuhl sitzt, sogar Mormont muss auf einer Bank Platz nehmen. Craster ist ein alter Mann, der in seinen Kleidern sehr einfach aussieht, ausgenommen von einem goldenen Reif um sein Handgelenk. Da Craster der erste Wildling ist, den Jon jenseits der Mauer sieht, muss er daran denken, was die Alte Nan über die Wildlinge erzählt hat, z.B. dass sie aus menschlichen Schädeln Blut trinken. ..... He overhears Craster say he has not seen Brandon Stark for three years. In the background, shabbily dressed women prepare the food and pass out beer while a dozen puppies and a pig skulk around. Mormont tells Crater that Ben was searching for the vanished Ser Waymar Royce, Gared and Will. Craster recalls the three men, but does not know where they went. He does complain that his wives made cow eyes at young Ser Waymar who was too proud to sleep under his roof. The commander tells him about the villages they found abandoned, and the wights that attacked him at Castle Black. Craster feigns ignorance, but one of his wives recognizes the truth in the tale by the look of horror on her face. Craster also refuses the offer of an escort back to the Wall, saying he is of the free folk. He even has his wife confirm that this is their place, Craster keeps them safe, and it is better to die free. Jarmen Buckwell asks about Craster’s king, Mance Rayder, and Craster states that Free Folk have no need of kings, and that when one of Mance’s men arrived to tell him he had to leave his keep and grovel at Mance’s feet, he sent the man back without his tongue. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_23 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/024/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Verfluchten Wald spielen